


Darkest Before the Dawn

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anonymity, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Masks, Secret Santa, Shaladin Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: That paladins are invited to be part of security for a masked ball.  Shiro and Keith have a bet going, and Shiro gets introspective.





	Darkest Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For the Shaladin Secret Santa, and a gift for Sashencat

Shiro glanced around the room, taking a deep breath.  He let it out slowly as he turned in a slow circle, taking in the crowd.

Guests milled around the expansive ballroom, forming into small groups to chat then splitting up again.  The snack table was overflowing with goodies, and constantly had a small crowd around it.  The clothing reminded Shiro of period pieces on Earth, with huge dresses and fancy robes, all overflowing with gems and embroidery.  It was a clear this yearly celebration was a reason to splurge - a way to show status.  And they were among the world’s most powerful, so the costumes were elaborate and brilliantly covered.

All in all, it wouldn’t be that different from many parties the paladins had been invited to.  There were just two crucial differences.

The first was that Shiro wasn’t dressed in his armor.  It was considered the height of uncouth to be seen in anything other than ridiculous finery at this event, and so everyone had been corralled into appropriate clothing.  Some more easily than others.

The second was that everyone was wearing masks.

Shiro reached up, idly tracing silver beak jutting out from his face.  Cloth covered the back of his head, with hair-fine chains looping around and around like a circlet.  He knew from putting it on that the detailing on the mask was amazing, down to the sharp tip of the beak and the beady, intimidating eyes.

Maybe Shiro wasn’t making himself easy to approach, but that was the point.  The paladins weren’t just there for the brownie points with the locals.  They were also security, if need be.  

Which was why Shiro had a small device in his pocket that would immediately identify every single one of the team if need be.  Not that it was too difficult to find some of them - he’d long since spotted Lance in a delicate looking mask nearly glowing with gems.  He had been telling a story with elaborate hand gestures, bejeweled gloves flashing through the air as he worked the crowd.

Pidge had been another easy target to find.  She was settled in her usual spot, hovering near the snack tables.  Even without the robotic-looking mask, Shiro would have known her instantly from the way she darted in for one food at a time, trying each of them slowly and individually.  While she’d had a few conversations while Shiro watched, she’d mostly kept to herself.

The rest of the team was proving a little more difficult.  Shiro had eventually spotted Hunk dancing with a local with brilliant blue plumage, splayed out like a peacock.  In the end, Shiro had only been able to tell from his voice, getting louder and faster as he explained the finer points of some machine or another.  From the way Hunk’s partner had nodded dazedly, they probably weren’t following at all.  Instead they kept trying to duck their head in intimately, but Hunk either didn’t notice or was purposefully blocking them.  It was hard to say, and until Hunk seemed actually uncomfortable, Shiro wasn’t inclined to interrupt.

Allura and Coran were still a mystery.  They blended in seamlessly with the rest of the crowd, chatting comfortably.  Shiro had narrowed it down to a handful of pairs he saw making rounds through the room.  Until Shiro got close enough to listen in on their conversations, or they did something to make them stand out from any other officials, he could only make a guess, especially since he couldn’t track Allura by her voluminous hair or height - he couldn’t trust them to be the same, tonight.

Then there was Keith.

Keith, who should have been the easiest to spot, or at least easier than Shiro.

Keith, who was the reason Shiro didn’t already know exactly where his team was at all times.

No, that wasn’t fair.  It had been Shiro who had joked that he could find Keith in five minutes during the party.  He hadn’t expected Keith to take it as a dare, and then to convince Shiro to actually go along with it.

It was silly.  Mind, the Galra were desperately unlikely to actually attack tonight, so it didn’t actually matter if Shiro knew where everyone was.  They were smart and capable, and if something went down, they’d be fine.

But it had been almost an hour, and Shiro had no idea where Keith was.  He kept looking for beings on their own with the right build.  But it seemed that coming to these events without a visible date was quite common, and the locals were almost all on the short side.  

That, or Keith was actually going around and socializing to throw Shiro off the scent.  Which Shiro doubted, but he’d seen Keith do stranger to win a bet.

“Looking for someone?”

Starting, Shiro turned around.  The person before him was wearing a canine-esque mask, with piercing black eyes and designs all over like foreign constellations.  They were Keith’s build, but the voice was off.  Deeper than Keith’s, but also somehow softer.  Without the bluntness that characterized so much of what Keith said.

That could be faked, but would Keith think to do it?  Would he mess up his own bet by walking up to Shiro and talking to him?

Maybe.  Hard to say.

“I might be,” Shiro replied, pitching his own voice up slightly.  He did his best to imitate the slight accent the translators gave the locals.

He could have not bothered.  But there was something fun about the deception.  A hint of mischief.  There was an anonymity in this room that Shiro hadn’t experienced in years.  At the Garrison he was the Golden Boy’ in the arena he’d been the Champion, since then he was the Black Paladin.  All his titles came with preconceptions that Shiro felt pressure to match, or risk disappointing those around him.

Now?  Now he was someone else.  Someone who wouldn’t even have a name.

And if it helped Shiro win a bet, he was all for that.

“Not sure?” Dog Mask asked, head tilted to the side.  "Is there some way I could help you figure it out?“

Shiro smiled, despite the fact that they couldn’t see it.  "Maybe.  I could use company while I decide.  Would you like to dance?”

That was a trap, really.  Shiro loved dancing - he’d taken classes for years, of whatever style was offered after school when he had the chance.  When he’d gone to the Garrison, he hadn’t had an opportunity to practice.  Befriending Keith had been a chance for someone to at least hold onto while he practice footwork, just so he wouldn’t forget.  But Keith had never agreed to dance with him, less because he didn’t enjoy it and more because Shiro’s constant requests annoyed him.

There was a hint of hesitation from the other person, before then extended their hand.  "I’d love to.“

It was hard to tell through the slight echo from the mask, but the person sounded honest.

Maybe not Keith, then.  But Shiro wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to dance.

Shiro took the offered hand and let himself be pulled onto the dance floor.  There was a huge variety of dances going on, thankfully, so Shiro wouldn’t give away his lack of knowledge of the local steps.  Instead, he copied what he saw around them: both his hands on his partner’s hips, keeping a slight distance between them as they began to sway.  It was, he quickly found, less out of propriety and more to keep their voluminous robes of out the way.

"So who is it that you’re looking for?”  Dog Mask asked, their hands settled casually on Shiro’s chest.  Despite that Dog Mask was wearing gloves, and Shiro was wearing multiple layers, he swore he could feel the heat.

Shiro tilted his head.  "A friend,“ he offered carefully.  "I thought it’d be easy to spot him, but it turned out I was wrong.”

Dog Mask laughed.  "I’ve had a similar experience today.  I thought my group would be obvious in the crowd.“

Humming his agreement, Shiro focused on the dance for a moment, just enjoying the easy, slow spiral they were making.  Nothing complex, not with how easy it’d be to trip over these clothes.  But actual dancing.  It had been far too long.  "What about you?  Looking for someone?”

“In so many words.”  Dog Mask stepped a little closer.  "Company for the night, mostly.  Someone to talk with.  Or less talking.“  Their fingers spread, taking up more of Shiro’s chest.

He wondered if they could feel his heart pounding.

Maybe.  

This was almost certainly not Keith, now.  Or could this be a bluff to throw him off the scent?

It was-

It was nice, really.  Shiro didn’t get flirted with nearly as much as he used to.  Once, he’d enjoyed the attention, the back-and-forth with a witty conversationalist.  But since the arena, Shiro didn’t have many opportunities.  When he was at events, it was near always officially.  Usually he hovered by Allura’s elbow, offering both the status of a body guard and diplomacy when he could.

Shiro leaned forward into the touch, and tugged Dog Mask just a bit closer.  If this was Keith, Shiro was going to call his bluff.  If it wasn’t-

Well, Keith could find him, or Shiro could take a quick break to have some fun.

He just didn’t want to walk away from the chance to feel normal for a little while.  To be judged on his conversation and body language, not his appearance.  Multiple times, Shiro had pulled off his helmet, just to watch whatever alien flinch from the twisted scar over his face.  Here, that wasn’t a worry.

It was like a weight lifted off his shoulders, if only for a little while.  

Shiro wasn’t anyone.  He wasn’t even Shiro.  He was just a man in a bird mask.

Maybe this was why Keith had wanted to play this game in the first place.

"I don’t mind talking,” Shiro replied, tightening his grip on his partner’s hips.  Trying to move closer would tangle their robes, so instead he just let the weight of his hands settle.  "It seems like we have a lot in common.“

Dog Mask tilted his head, and Shiro got the impression of a smile, even without any hint of an expression.  "Like what?”

“Well, neither of us are as observant as we thought we were.”

There was a pause, like Dog Mask was absorbing that.  Then they threw their head back, laughing.  Shiro automatically looked down at their neck, trying to see skin.  But the high color and loose fabric covered them, leaving him without any clues.  

“True,” Dog Mask replied, still choked with laughter.  "And we’re both here alone, which is a shame.“

"It is,” Shiro agreed easily.  "So we’re both a little lonely, maybe.“

Dog Mask stilled.  "I wouldn’t say I’m lonely now.  Before you, I was.”

Shiro’s chest tightened, heart pounding under the stranger’s hand.  

Before Keith, Shiro had been so very lonely.

This probably wasn’t Keith, which meant they were just someone looking for a fun evening.  So if Shiro let something slip, let himself vent just a little in this strange moment, there was no harm done.  He was already pretending to be nobody, he could always claim he was lying.

So Shiro reached up and cupped the jaw of the canine mask.  "I was too.  Thank you for saving me from that.“

Dog Mask paused again, like they weren’t sure what to do with the contact.  Then, slowly, gently, they leaned into the hand.  "You’re welcome.  I’d do it again.”

As many times as it takes.

Shiro swallowed hard against the knot in his throat.

Whoever this was, Shiro wished it was Keith.  He wished he could say the things he didn’t dare to, not with their past and their friendship on the line.  Not with Voltron needing them working together as a team.  Not without ruining everything.

“Maybe next time I’ll save you.  I’d like that.  Next time we’re apart, I’ll come to you instead.”

There was an audible catch in Dog Mask’s breath.  "You already saved me, just by being here.“  They reached up and settled their hands on either side of Shiro’s shoulders, thumbs tracing idle circles through the fabric.  Shiro felt each movement like a brand.  

Slowly, almost inevitably, they drifted to the edges of the dance floor.  Other couples moved past, dancing more enthusiastically in time with the chipper beat.  The two of them continued to sway to their own quiet, intimate song.  Everyone else seemed to give them wide berth, as if they were just as afraid to break the moment as Shiro was.

"I’m glad.  And I think we’re both risk takers, maybe.  Taking a chance, playing a game, trying to find someone who might not want to be found.”  Shiro tilted his head.  "Am I wrong?“

Dog Mask gave another soft laugh, this one huskier, higher, like something had changed.  "I can be.  But not about the important things, it seems like.  Looking for company in a mask sounds like something a coward would do.”

Ouch.  Direct hit.  Shiro took a deep breath.  "Being scared isn’t the same thing as being a coward.“

"True,” Dog Mask replied, voice barely a whisper.  "That’s something different about us.  You seem wiser than me.“

"Seeming isn’t the same as being,” Shiro said.  "Maybe you’re right.  Maybe I’m a coward and I don’t want to admit it.“

But Dog Mask shook their head.  "No, I don’t think you are.”  They reached up, thumbs tracing the lines of Shiro’s jaw on either side.  "There’s one more very big difference that I’ve noticed.“

"About half a foot?”

Dog Mask snorted and kicked out.  Their boot impacted Shiro’s shin without any real force.  "Besides that.  You’re a gentleman, because I’ve been putting my hands all over you, and you’ve barely touched back.“

Well, that was a challenge if Shiro had ever heard one.

Another mark against this being Keith.  Why would he egg someone on to feel him up?  Keith kept his walls up, even around the team.  Even around Shiro.  He rarely initiated contact, and while he accepted affection, it was usually on a temporary basis.  A hug that went on a hair too long made him tense.

But, well, Shiro was in this mess because he was bad at dares.  And whoever this was, Shiro already wanted to give them what they asked for, as much as he was able.

So he placed a hand on the small of their back and shoved Dog Mask forward, until they were pressed together.  The edges of their robes smacked against their shins, and Shiro could hear Dog Mask’s panting breath echoing in the snout.

"It was just touching, but if you insist.”  Shiro tilted his head, the edged tip of his beak nearly brushing the other mask.  It wasn’t a move he hadn’t tried on anyone in years, not while he knew his scar would be ugly and red up close.  But right now, there was no reason not to.

Right now, Shiro wanted to see if he could make Dog Mask’s breath catch again.  He wanted to have that effect on someone, like he hadn’t since before training for the Kerberos mission.

Dog Mask’s breathing stopped altogether.  Then they shifted their grip, one hand grabbing onto the fabric and chains on the back of Shiro’s head.  They used it like a backwards leash, pushing him down until their masks tapped each cheek.  The other settled over Shiro’s back, just barely above his ass.

This time, it was Shiro’s breath that stopped.

“Don’t make promises you don’t plan on keeping,” Dog Mask said, pure challenge in their voice.

“I never do,” Shiro replied immediately.

There was a huff, not quite laughter.  "Never?  Even if you thought it was for my own good?“

This close, there was still an echo, still that metallic edge to Dog Mask’s voice.  But despite that, it was achingly familiar.

Shiro’s heart stopped.

"I want-”

The machine in the front of the room clanged.  Once.  Twice.  Three times.

When it hit 15, it would be this planet’s version of midnight, and the masks would be revealed.

Shiro started to pull away.  Dog Mask held on, then let him go.  

“Please,” Dog Mask said, still familiar.  No longer pretending.  "Tell me the truth.“

Five times.  Six times.

Shiro closed his eyes and swallowed hard.  "I have been.  All night.”

Eight.  Nine.

“I have been too.  And I think we have one more thing in common.”

Ten.  Eleven.

Smile sickly under his mask, Shiro dropped his hands by his sides.  "Maybe.  I think there’s one important difference.“

Twelve.  Thirteen.

"No, there isn’t.”

Fourteen.

Fifteen.

There was cheers and cries around the room as masks were pulled off.  Shiro sighed and pulled his off as well.  He had to be a mess - hair sweat mused, cheeks flush from heat, eyes just beginning to go red.  "I think they gave us mixed up masks.“

Keith pulled his off as well and shook his hair.  Just like every time he’d worn a helmet at the Garrison, it fanned out and managed to look mussed and touchable rather than messy.  The absolute bastard.  Before, Shiro had just been envious.  Now he had to physically stilled his hands.  "Maybe,” Keith replied.  "Shiro-“

Closing his eyes, Shiro tilted his head down toward his feet.  "I- don’t worry about any of it.  It was just playing.”

There was a long pause, until Shiro finally looked up at Keith.  He stared back, as if he’d been waiting for it the whole time.

Then Keith stepped forward, gaze steady.  "You said we weren’t being cowards, just scared.  What’s the difference?“

Shiro gave a thin smile.  "Doing what scares you anyway.  That’s the difference.  Keith-”

Two hands cupped Shiro’s jaw, then pulled him down into a kiss.

The mask dropped out of Shiro’s hands, clattering on the floor between them.  For a long moment, he stayed still.  His heart pounded he stared at the stark contrast of Keith’s eyelashes against his skin.

Then, Shiro grabbed onto Keith’s robes and pulled him in tighter, kissing back.

It was time to stop being a coward and stop making excuses.

It was time to unmask.

When they pulled back, Shiro pressed this sweat-sticky forehead to Keith’s and panted, smiling.  "Hi.“

"Hello.”  Keith smiled back, confused but amused.  "That’s it?  That’s all you’re going to say?“

Shiro tilted his head.  "Yeah, I think so.  Do we need words?”

Slowly, Keith’s smile widened.  "Not right now.  You’ll probably want them later. You usually do.“

"Later, then.”  Shiro leaned in for another kiss, more passionate this time.

Unsurprisingly, Keith matched him perfectly.

The party continued around them, laughter and music and chatter blurring into distant, hazy background noise.  Vaguely, Shiro thought he heard the team talking, thought he heard their names, but no one spoke to them directly, so Shiro ignored it.

This moment, this final minute after the strike of the clock, this blur of anonymity and truth -

This was for them.

Everything else could wait.


End file.
